IDB-1394 standard is suited for an in-vehicle multimedia network that has a bandwidth sufficient for multiplex transmission of digital video and audio data and is capable of multiplex transmission of video and audio.
In the IDB-1394 network, apparatuses connected onto the network may act as a granting apparatus (root node) and the apparatuses may be interconnected in any of various topologies such as daisy chain, tree, and ring.
Related are is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 10-313331.